koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lulluantha
Lulluantha (ルルアンタ) is an optional playable character in Zill O'll who can be recruited by the protagonist. Her relation with the main character depends on their origin story. If the player creates "A Small Village Whilst Traveling" protagonist, Lulluantha is his/her adopted sister. She is otherwise one of the earliest possible party members who can be recruited with minimal effort. Role in Games Lulluantha believes herself to be an orphan who lost her biological parents at an early age; supplementary material reveals that Relra Lonton is her father yet neither are aware of their ties during the game. Adopted and raised by many sympathetic humans, Lulluantha dreams to fill others with joy through her dances. About ten years before the main setting, a traveling Lulluantha was saved by Flint. He realized she was alone and offered to foster her. The grateful lillibee repays his kindness by assisting his trading business on the road. During the "A Small Village Whilst Traveling" scenario, she and the protagonist witness Flint's death. In the vanilla Zill O'll, Lulluantha attempts to avenge Flint but is kidnapped and sold into child slavery. Xenetes and the protagonist are told about their whereabouts by Angeerdan and save her and the other captive children from the Ancient Caverns. Subsequent revamps has her chase the headhunters and be quickly rescued by the protagonist and Xenetes. When she is saved, she joins her adopted sibling's journey. Other protagonists first encounter Lulluantha in the slums of Ancient. Her unconscious form is being accosted by two bandits. The protagonist is given a prompt to defeat the thugs or ignore the conflict. The second option causes Lulluantha to vanish from the narrative. Saving her has the protagonist rouse her. The lillbee mistakes her savior to be an assailant and yells for someone to help her. He/She covers her mouth and explains what had transpired. Apologizing for her error, Lulluantha explains that Flint had died fighting the thugs and she had fled to the slums. She offers to join him/her to repay their kindness. Accept to have her as a companion or refuse her to let her wander the land without him/her, never to see one another again. The protagonist may increase their affinity with Lulluantha simply by having her in their current party at all times. Her ending only occurs with "A Small Village Whilst Traveling" protagonists. He/She returns to Orphaus's hut to share his/her intents to follow in Flint's footsteps as a merchant. Lulluantha gladly joins him/her on their journey after bidding adieu to the "ugly cat". In infinite's ending with the entire playable cast, Lulluantha is part of the group of women too embarrassed to approach the protagonist directly. She cheers for the ladies to be direct with their affections for the protagonist, which causes them to mull on their underhanded reasons for being with him/her. While the ladies bow their heads in thought, Lulluantha is the only one who notices the protagonist running past them. She keeps quiet about her discovery to let him/her proceed on their journey. Personality Typical to her race, Lulluantha is in high spirits and rarely dwells on the sorrows and hardships she experienced from her past. She is bouncy and cheerful, always seeking to celebrate her joys for life with others. Her human upbringing instills her with courage and a heart for justice uncommon to lillbee; she doesn't tolerate bullying and desires to fight for the weak. As exuberant and childish as she may seem, Lulluantha may show her true age when she darkly slurs the villains who displease her. Fighting Style If players require a speedy character for their starting party, Lulluantha and Relra Lonton are ideal choices for first time players. Both characters have a high tolerance for toxins and a head start in Cool points. She has a slight AGI and DEX advantage over the male lillbee but lower VIT to compensate. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Characters